


Slow and Steady

by Everyday_Im_Narrating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but it's consensual don't worry), Best Friends in Love, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Narrating
Summary: It's one of those rare mornings when they get to just stay home and be lazy.(1.4k words of fluffy porn.)





	Slow and Steady

If someone were to ask Stiles what’s the best thing about living with Scott, he would have no trouble spilling out at least thirty items, in no particular order. He has a list in his head - a fact that’s surprising to exactly nobody. But his number one favorite thing - maybe not  _ever_ , but right now at least - is when neither of them has important plans in the morning, and they get to indulge in being completely, blissfully lazy.

Today is one of those days. Nothing to do but roll in bed until they feel like getting up, then make themselves something that could count as a late breakfast or early lunch, and just be together all day. Maybe go to the ice cream shop down the block and take a walk around the park, if the weather is good. The important thing is that they get to decide. Right now, Stiles’ only decision is to definitely,  _definitely_ not wake up the gorgeous werewolf next to him.

Scott hasn’t had any trouble sleeping for the past few months; Stiles wants to say that’s mostly because the effects of all the unbelievable things they’ve been through is slowly wearing off of his best friend’s tired soul, but he knows that the main reason is that these have been Scott’s first few months as an actual vet, and while he absolutely loves it, the workload is nothing short of brutal. The result is a worn-out, sleepy Alpha who comes home wanting nothing more than something good to eat and a nice shower before collapsing on the bed. Last night was no different - Stiles could swear that Scott is still in the exact same position as he was when he fell asleep, lying on his stomach with his arms folded under the pillow and his slightly overgrown hair falling over his eyes.

To say he looks absolutely  _adorable_ would be an understatement, really. Stiles doesn’t even think twice before reaching out a hand to stroke light fingertips over the bare skin of his back, up and down, tracing patterns on it and delighting in the sweet little noise of contentment that comes out of Scott’s mouth as he opens just half an eye.

“Morning.” Scott mutters with his trademark grin, voice still a little rough. “What time is it?”

Stiles glances over his shoulder at the digital clock on the nightstand.

“Almost nine. Did I wake you?”

“Nah. Feels good. What you’re doing. With the hand.”

He can’t help but laugh. There are a lot of things Scott is good at, but putting words together as soon as he wakes up is definitely not one of them.

“Come here. Sleep a little more, babe.” He tugs on the Alpha’s hip and is met with no resistance. His body is soft and pliant like a rag doll as Stiles pulls him to lie on his side, on one of the very rare occasions in which Scott gets to be the little spoon, with Stiles wrapped around him.

As it turns out, Stiles drifts off too. He wakes up again an hour later, with Scott’s back still pressed against his chest, and - well. And the world’s nicest ass, completely bare, pressed right against his morning wood.

He’s a gentleman, okay? He wouldn’t do anything about it if they hadn’t talked about this beforehand and Scott hadn’t confessed that he liked being played with in his sleep. Maybe it’s a bit of a kink for Stiles too, shut up. The point is, it’s a game for them. Stiles gets to work on his patience as he tries to induce some really interesting dreams in his Alpha, get him as worked up as he can before he even wakes up, and Scott gets... Well, he gets sexy dreams and a morning orgasm, which is also pretty great.

Stiles swears one day he’ll get the hang of it enough that Scott will actually be woken up by his own climax. He hasn’t yet, but he’s learning some things.

The secret is being gentle.

Like how he brushes Scott’s neck with his lips, not kissing, just grazing over the tan skin until the hairs on it stand up. Or how his fingertips begin to draw circles on Scott’s pecs, lightly, smaller and smaller until he’s teasing his Alpha’s nipples and they harden under his touch. If they were both awake, he could tug and bite, make Scott moan with it, but even asleep he still makes a little sound of pleasure at the touch. Stiles wonders quietly if it’s him that Scott is dreaming about.

His hand wanders lower. Scott’s stomach. The outline of his hipbones. His thighs. Purposefully ignoring his now fully hard cock, which Stiles is proud to see is already glistening at the tip. He loves playing this kind of game when they’re awake, too; Scott looks  _beautiful_ when he’s sweaty and overstimulated, legs spread wide open for Stiles to take his sweet time teasing every little bit of him except where he needs him most.

Scott makes a sound like he’s waking up, and Stiles pulls his hand away, rests it innocently on Scott’s hip. He stays asleep, but his cock twitches in protest, which Stiles promptly addresses by making it worse. Namely, dragging his fingertips lightly under his balls, feeling them tighten; he cups them in his hand for a moment before making a loose ring out of his fingers and pumping Scott’s cock slowly, lightly. He’s rock hard within Stiles’ hold, a litany of needy little noises coming out of his mouth; Stiles thinks he might actually get to make him come himself awake this time.

Until he brushes his thumb under the leaking tip and Scott’s eyes fly open.

“Dammit.” He mutters under his breath, but keeps up the motion, slow and teasing. Focusing more on the head now that his plan went out the window, rubbing along his slit to make him whine. “Thought I was gonna get to give you some literal wet dreams.”

“Keep goin’, you can try again tomorrow...” Scott is still deliciously groggy, which Stiles plans to take full advantage of. He doesn’t go any faster, just teases the glistening wet tip of his Alpha’s cock with his thumb and traces the shell of his ear with his lips.

“Maybe I won’t.” The reaction he gets is immediate - a frustrated little moan and Scott’s legs opening up further for him, a tell-tale sign that he’s getting closer. “Maybe I’ll just go get us breakfast and leave you here to hump your pillow all by yourself. How’s that?”

“Evil. Hot. But evil.”

“Sums me up pretty well, doesn’t it?”

Just to prove his point, Stiles wraps his hand tight around the base of Scott’s cock, holding back his climax and making him shudder beautifully.

“Not fair.”

“You love it.” He closes his teeth around an earlobe, nibbles on it as he strokes the length within his fist. “Don’t you love it, Scotty?”

“Mmmhm...”

“Say it. Say you love it when I tease you.”

“Love it. Love  _you_.”

Stiles rewards him by rubbing faster, harder; his hand is slick with Scott’s precome and it doesn’t take long at all before he spills all over Stiles’ hand with a soft “ _fuck”_ that goes straight to his groin. So far, he’s been so focused on making Scott come, he barely noticed his own cock straining in his boxers.

“Your turn.” Scott tries to turn around, but Stiles lays his hand on his hip again, stilling him before he pulls his boxers down. “What, you wanna get yourself off?”

“No, I wanna fuck your pretty thighs.”

Scott hums in clear approval, and sure, the space between his thighs is not nearly as tight and inviting as other parts of him, but Stiles is so worked up, it definitely won’t take long. Sure enough, he only needs a couple of thrusts before he’s painting Scott’s thighs with his come and letting out a breathless sound of satisfaction.

Maybe nothing is ever really perfect, but as far as Stiles is concerned, this morning is shaping up to be pretty damn close to it.


End file.
